


One of Us

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Nakama are forever. A Robin and Strawhats pirates collection, starring Spandam and CP9 in secondary roles.





	One of Us

The tunnel stretched endlessly, covering everything with the murky darkness inside. 

The door leading to the tunnel was opened by a gloved hand, and the group of three individuals - two men and one woman - descended down into the all-encompassing darkness. 

"This place gives me the creeps." Spandam hissed quietly, grasping his sword "Let's hurry. The sooner we leave this tunnel, the better."

With that, the two men continued going forward. The only woman in the group, on the other hand, lingered for a bit, as she caught a sound. A sound which made her smile.

Three people - two jailers and one prisoner - walked in silence, towards the destination which would seal their captive's fate.

-x-

"Right, so I'm going." Luffy announced

"Wait, Luffy." Nami's voice made him halt "We need to outwit our enemies."

"How?"

"That's where you come in, Chimney. I need you to position the suprise items you'll find in this box throughout the tunnel throughout the tunnel. We'll take care of the rest."

"Gotchu!" Chimney saluted, taking the box with bombs from Nami

"Gotchu!" Gonbe repeated

"So what exactly are you planning, Nami-san?" Sanji inquired 

"You'll see." Nami's grin grew more feral "And so would they."

-x-

Their trek resumed. Spandam was up front, with Rob Lucci and Nico Robin bringing up the rear. Then, out of corner of his eye, Lucci spotted something white and picked it up. 

It was a note of some kind. He read it and frowned.

"What's that, Lucci?" Spandam stepped closer to them.

"It is a note. It says 'You'll fall in love with the first thing or person you see after reading this note'." Rob Lucci looked up.

And gulped.

For what he saw were both Spandam and Nico Robin looking at him, the former haughtily, the latter with mild curiosity.

Chimney, who was watching the whole thing, frowned, before disappearing.

-x-

"With both of them?" Nami frowned

Chimney nodded.

"This is bad." Nami muttered "He was supposed to fall in love with Robin, not both of them."

"Well, too late to change it." Chopper pointed out "This actually works to our advantage. He'll be confused and his performance will get sloppier as a result, allowing us to do it with no problems."

"I guess you're right." Nami said "All right, move out, and remember our objective!"


End file.
